


Nightmares After Hell

by WishIWasFeliciaDay



Series: Nightmares and Tears [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Comfort from Cas, Dean is sad, Fluff, M/M, S5 Canon Divergent, Times in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishIWasFeliciaDay/pseuds/WishIWasFeliciaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since Dean came back from hell, but he still has nightmares. About the souls he tortured. But One night, the dream changes. Who is there to comfort him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares After Hell

It's been a year since Dean went to Hell. Yet he is still having nightmares of all the souls he tortured. Of all the terrible things he did to those souls. Sometimes, he thinks that his nightmares are from them. They want to make him suffer. It's almost like they are trying to get back at him for tearing them apart for 40 Hell years.

When Dean isn't tossing and turning in his sleep, he is kept awake at night thinking about the angel that pulled him from Perdition.

Castiel...

Dean didn't know what it was about the nerdy angel who wore an oversized trench coat. Who always dressed up and looked like he was going to a meeting. He is always so quiet. Castiel hardly ever says a word. And instead of saying anything, he just stares at Dean with his electric blue eyes. When he talks, his voice sounds like Baby going over a gravel road and Dean loves it.

Ok. So he might be falling in love with Castiel. Dean can't help it. He is just so (damn he hates this word) beautiful.

Back to the nightmares. Tonight was a particularly worse night. He was back on the cold, hard torturing table in Hell, waiting for Alistair and his two dumbass to come into the room and get today's "appointment" done with.

But Alistair never showed up. Instead it was all of the souls he tortured. Every. Single. One.

Their had to be at least 100 of them.

"No... No! Leave me alone! I'm sorry! "

He starts to thrash on the bed. Dean is throw in his hands in the air, thinking he is swinging at something when really, he's not.

All of a sudden, he feels a pair of hands on his shoulders and his eyes snap open. Dean sees Cas' face inches from his.

"Cas? Wh-what are you do here?"

"You were call in for me. You kept on screaming my name. I came to see what the matter was and you were freaking out. So I woke you. What were you dreaming of, Dean?"

Dean opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a broken sob. He threw himself into Castiel's arms and bawled into his chest.

"It was terrible, Cas! All those souls I tortured were coming for me. Trying to make me pay for what I did to them."

Cas starts to stroke Dean's hair soothing. He has always loved this man. From his freckles to his loving heart. Castiel hated seeing Dean like this. So helpless and in tears.

"Don't worry, Dean. They won't get you. I'll watch over you."

That line...

Dean remembers that line. The same one his mother used to tell him so he could sleep at night.

Angels are watching over you...

Dean pulled his head away from Cas' chest and looked into his eyes.

"Do you really mean that?" Dean questioned as he tried to fight back tears.

"Yes I do, Dean. I know we have only known each other for a year but whenever I am with you, I can't help but want to always protect you. I just want to pull you into my arms and put a shield around you and keep away all of the things that you fight. I love you, Dean Winchester."

Dean stared right into Castiel's blue orbs and he can tell that he is telling the truth. Tears start to cloud Dean's vision and he can't help but to let a few tears fall.

" I love you, too, Castiel. You are the most amazing thing that had happened to me."

The only thing that Dean can think of to do next is kiss Cas. He leans forward to capture his lips in a slow, passionate, emotion-filled kiss. Cas can feel tears streak Dean's face. Cas pulls away from the kiss to wipe away the tears.

"Stay with me?" Dean asks quietly.

"Of course, Dean. I'll always be with you."

Dean lays back down on the bed while Cas strips down to his boxers. Once Cas is under the covers, Dean cuddles close and lays his head on Cas' chest.

"Good night, Cas."

"Good night, Dean."

Dean falls into a dreamless sleep and Castiel watches over him, as promised.

What the couple didn't know was that Sam was awake the entire time.

" It's about time."


	2. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please, continue reading. Important Information

Hey, Guys!

So, recently, I have been reviewing my work that I have written and decided that I should rewrite my stories. I believe that I have improved as a writer and I want to show that to all of you. So, I will be keeping up this story but I will be rewriting and editing the story so that it has the newer version instead of the older.

If you follow my chaptered story, 'You Saved Me', I will also be rewriting that since I have a chapter planned, but the writing style of that chapter and the writing style of the first six aren't the same, I want to rewrite them to show my new writing style.

Along with those stories, my Phan fiction, 'I'll Write Down How Much I Love You', will be rewritten. That one won't be as difficult since it will be in the format of journal entries but I believe it deserves a rewrite.

Sorry that this is so long, I just wanted to let you guys know what my plans are for the future of these stories.

Oh! And expect possible smut for 'You Saved Me' ;)

Much Love To All

Fe


End file.
